Enyo
Enyo is a third generation noble titan created by the Old Ones to be the child of first generation titan Ares and a the time of her birth she became a minor god of war. Enyo would become involved in the work of her father Ares when she escaped Olympus and assisted in the rise of the Empire of Numeron, and she would be present during the rise of the Pantheon, and then the eventual collapse of the Numenorians. Enyo would come to the assistence of the Frankish Pantheon when they went to war with the chaos god Kargoth in the war known as the End of the Frankish Pantheon. Faal, Mathena, and Enyo remained outside of the perseived traitor Urlyr as the sole surviving members of the Frankish Pantheon and the trio would gather there remaining forces to them and come to the assistence of the city of Stockgarden where Kargoth himself besieged the Allemeni Emperor and it was at this horrific battle that Faal, and Mathena would both perish and Enyo would be captured by the forces of Kargoth but it was Urlyr who arrived and shattered the chaos forces causing their retreat to the Dutchy of Koblenz. Following the defeat of the Pantheon she would be captured by Kargoth who now went as Angelo Ambronogio and ruled over a small kingdom called the Dutchy of Koblenz. The captured Enyo would be held by Kargoth as a prisoner within Koblenz and during her time in captivity it was Kargoth that became infatuated with her and over the course of many years she was forced to have several children with Kargoth. Enyo would remain loyal to the ideals of her father and with Kargoth unwilling to remove her shield she was not corupted during the years of her captivity in the fortress of koblenz and in fact her honor and courage would lead to her becoming quite influencial on her daughter Isabella and son Marco of whom both found themselves being almost counter corupted. After spending years in the Allemeni region they would finally discover the truth of the Frankish Pantheon when Vel Urlen's forces discovered the fortress of Koblenz where they discovered a Chaos Cult known as the Desciples of the Allfadir and confronting the cult there they were forced to fight against a titan named Kargoth of whom they eventually forced to retreat and from Kargoth's son Marco Ambronogi they were able to discover that Kargoth had hunted the Frankish Pantheon down and killed them completely and was supported by several prominent Chaos gods but also someone in Olympus but Isabella Ambronogi would kill Marco before he could reveal anymore. Characteristics Personality History Early History End of the Frankish Pantheon Main Article : End of the Frankish Pantheon Enyo would come to the assistance of the Frankish Pantheon when they went to war with the chaos god Kargoth in the war known as the End of the Frankish Pantheon. Captured Following the defeat of the Pantheon she would be captured by Kargoth who now went as Angelo Ambronogio and ruled over a small kingdom called the Dutchy of Koblenz. Fall of Koblenz Main Article : Fall of Koblenz After spending years in the Allemeni region they would finally discover the truth of the Frankish Pantheon when Vel Urlen's forces discovered the fortress of Koblenz where they discovered a Chaos Cult known as the Desciples of the Allfadir and confronting the cult there they were forced to fight against a titan named Kargoth of whom they eventually forced to retreat and from Kargoth's son Marco Ambronogi they were able to discover that Kargoth had hunted the Frankish Pantheon down and killed them completely and was supported by several prominent Chaos gods but also someone in Olympus but Isabella Ambronogi would kill Marco before he could reveal anymore. Family Members Isabella Ambronogi Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Isabella Ambronogio - Daughter|link=Isabella Ambronogio Relationships Ares Cover1.png|Ares - Lover|link=Ares Category:Titan Category:Noble Titan Category:Dead Category:God